Partening and Reunion
by the 3-languages-girl
Summary: After Battlecity Marik got banished into shadow realm, leaving his Hikari all alone. What happens in shadow realm? How does Malik feel without his Yami? And will there be a happy end? T to be save...first I wanted to do M but I think there is no need for it.


**(YAMI) MARIKS POV:**

Shit, here I sat now, in the Shaddow Realm, alone, unable to do anything.

Fuck!

And all just because that shitty Hikari of mine got a fucking mind change and doesn't wanted to get rid of that fucking Pharaoh anymore.

Okay, maybe it's my own fault because I locked him in his Soul Room.

But no! It's his fault!

…

And I - the fuck - still couldn't being mad at him…

I just fucking love that idiot of a Hikari…

May I just went through way to much shit with him…

I mean, I have always been there.

I always saw what his family did to him.

His mother had nothing better to do as looking and standing at his father's side while that fucker said nobody should go outside, nobody should do this, nobody should do that - bla bla bla - but everybody had to listen to his orders.

And if somebody doesn't he would be punished…badly, and everybody how tried to help would also be.

His sister… I mean she had the chance to pick up her brothers and get out of there several times and never took it.

His brother was the only one I could accept … until he locked me down and made my Hikari betray me.

Fuck this family, fuck my Hikari, fuck the Shadow Realm, fuck the millennium-items and fuck my god damn fucking live!

After a few days – or what it had seem to me months (time in Shadow realm is different…faster and way more torturing) – a person came my way.

I saw him, and I knew that I had seen him before…and as nearer he came as worse was my feeling that I may should not wait till I see him and just run away like a child, but I did never listen to my feelings as long as they are not for my Hikari, so I waited till that guy stood in front of me.

It was him… his father, my father, the man I just wished to hell, fuck… why did I send him to Shadow Realm instead of ripping his ugly head off again?

"Hallo!" he said…and I wished I could block that fucking voice out.

Seriously I was short before pressing my hands on my ears and singing something like 'Na na na na naa na~ I can't hear you I can't hear you' like a little spoiled brat but:

1. It would have getting my mind even worse than it already was.

2. It wouldn't help anything and

3. It would have destroyed my hairstyle and I thought it would be pretty difficult to find a mirror and fucking styling gel in Shadow Realm.

So I decided to let it be.

"What do you want?" I asked, not really friendly.

"I am here to punish you!"

"What? Why?"

"You send me to this black hell, and the Pharaoh said I should be the first one sending you as often through your memory until you know what you have done wrong back then!"

"And why should I think about it and play this stupid game whit you and the oh so loved Pharaoh of yours?"

"You should, because it is your only way out of here!"

"Who said I want to get out? I like this Black Hell like you called it."

"The Pharaoh said if you ask that than I should tell you: Malik is laying in his bed, not eating nor drinking since your gone."

I was shocked.

I mean, sending me to Shadow Realm and trying to punish me by sending me through several memories several times was one thing, but fun ends at getting my Malik – and yes ONLY MY Malik! – involved!

"So are you doing it?"

"…Yeah!" I said annoyed.

.

_First time I got out_

_Malik's (and mine) Father:_

_I have ever been there, born from my Hikaris darkness but never had enough strength to get out of my prison in his mind, till he got the root._

_Energy of a few thousand years flowing to his/our/what the fuck ever body, and I knew how to use it._

_I got out and banned the person I hated the most … right after the Pharaoh, the person that had hurt my Hikari the most, his own fucking father, in the Shadow Realm._

Here the memory ends, what the memory didn't show was, how that guy punched Malik and is siblings several times before, and how hurt (not only physically but mentally) Malik was.

How long after that I needed to sit in his soul room next to him, holding him in my arms and trying to comfort him.

But okay, maybe the Pharaoh thought it didn't matter, I had an answer for that old annoying guy.

"Okay, I know my mistake; I should have killed you instead of sending you here so you can't get on my nerves if I go someday to Shadow Realm!"

"That was the wrong answer! You can forget your freedom and my son too!"

"Okay okay okay, I shouldn't have sent you here; I should have stayed in my mind prison and let Malik stand alone through all this."

"See, it works, so let's see what you learn out of the next one…" Annoying-grandpa left me alone again.

I had never thought about being happy to sit alone in the Shadow Realm.

I began thinking about my Hikari, how was he?

I mean, naturally I was mad at him but I didn't wanted him to be depressed, for real.

I wanted to sit here, forever if it had to be, remembering him smiling.

Maybe his sister was right, maybe he was better without me, but if he just did nothing but laying in his bed when I'm gone, I could also come back, maybe he would eat and drink if I would.

I saw the next person and because I had seen him not so long ago I did remember him, as a fucking British Brat called "Bandit Keith" … that's how he called himself and this name was as annoying as his owner…

"Hey!"

"Hey…"

"I am your next memory!"

"Exactly, you HAVE my next, pretty sure very wrong, memory. But you ARE a fucking annoying brat!"  
"I am not a brat, I'm Bandit Keith!"  
"I know, and I don't give a fuck…just start already!"  
"Tsk…here we go!"

.

_Bandit Keith:_

_I stood behind my Hikari – ghost form – and was talking to him._

_About what does not seem to matter, that's why it's blended out._

_Suddenly Malik saw something in the Ocean, as we got nearer we saw it was a human being._

"_Please Malik don't get him with us, that will be difficult…and it would complicate everything!"  
"Don't worry Yami, we'll just use him!"_

"_And for what you think we can use him? He looks like an Idiot, maybe he doesn't even understand us."  
"Marik, we are talking old Egyptian most of the time, nearly NOBODY understands us!"  
"Yeah but, he seems to not even understand Japanese!"_

"_That's not the point, I bet he understands English don't you think so?"  
"Yes, but…oh please he will be so annoying and I could not even annoy back!"_

"_You sometimes are like a child Yami, you know that? If it is in such a matter I will annoy back for you okay?"  
"…If you think so, as long as I don't have to deal with him…"_

"_You won't!"_

_Than he gave the signal to get this guy out of the water._

_After a few hours the guy woke up, Malik was as nice as he could and I was standing in the doorway asking myself why that idiot didn't check that Malik wanted something._

_A couple of days later I set bagging in front of Malik, with my had and arms on his knees and asked if I could please send Keith's soul to Shadow Realm, cause he talks all day and night in front of Malik, and even worse, me about how good he can play Duel Monsters and about how mean Pegasus is and how evil his plan was to get into this fucking Duelist Kingdome or how it was called._

_And it was annoying the shit out of me!_

_So after a little time of begging he finally gave permission._

_So I got the control over our body and did._

"Have you learned your lesson now, bastard?"

"Yeah I am a bastard who sand you to Shaddow Realm and annoyed the shit out of Malik, and that's evil!"

"That's wright! See, in the end Bandit Keith always wins!"

"Mhmm…and what's about Pegasus?"

"…" he left me, thank Ra!

This time they let the fact out that Malik had already planned to take his soul it was more like this:

_Marik and Malik conversation about Bandit Keith's soul:_

_I came in the room and saw Malik sitting on a chair, head in his hands and all around looking depress, annoyed and fucking stressed, so I kneelt before him, laying my arms and head on his knees._

"_What is it Hikari?"_

_He looked down to me._

"_I feel overworked"_

"_Yeah, that is how you look like!" I smiled cheekily._

_Malik poked my forehead and smiled_

"_You have been wright, he is fucking annoying…"_

"_Then let me steel his soul!"_

"_O-"_

"_No, please let me do this, please please please please please!"_

"_Hey hey!"_

"_Please Please please!"_

"_Psht!" he laid an hand about my mouth, "I was already going to say 'Okay' Idiot! If you wouldn't have come, I would have just stand up and do it by myself."_

_He got his hand away._

"_Really now?"_

"_Yeah!" he smiled once again and how I loved seeing him smile._

But this seems to be not important again…so be it.

Next I saw coming for me, in a crowd, Rare Hunters.

I just had to see them to think 'Oh my god they are so annoying!' but it doesn't change the fact, that I needed them to get back to my Hikari.

They had been so kind, didn't talk to me and just gave me the memory I needed.

_Rare Hunters:_

_Random soul taking because they failed!_

"Yeah, sorry for taking your souls, I shouldn't have done that; there would have been other ways to punish you for failing!"

All just smiled and went, all out of one, that pantomime guy he made a little show of being freed from a box and then went.

Huh, funny guy.

Here I have to say…well sorry, nothing…it really was just random soul taking because failing.

So I sat in the darkness, slowly growing impatient because I wanted to finally see my Hikari…

And there he came the next person that came was nobody I banished.

It was the fucking Pharaoh himself.

"So, how does it feel to learn something?"

"Like Malik ever said: Like somebody said something and you clearly know that you will forget it really soon again!"

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy with you!" with that I got a kick in my stomach.

"What the …"

"That is for being evil, and every time you do something wrong you will be remembering me beating you up for it!"

That's how it started…

**MALIKS POV:**

After getting everything done with Yugi I went to my room.

I was happy like everybody told me to be.

My siblings, Yugi, all the other guys, …his Yami.

Thinking about Yamis I began crying.

I had betrayed him.

The only person I could tell everything, the only person who knew me good enough to see if I'm sad even if I try to hide, the only person who could help me now, the only person that was ever there, the person I sand away by mine own hand.

He always tried to just help me reaching my personally goal, and short before stepping through the goal banner, I turned around, shoved him into a trap and run back to the start line.

That's what betrayers do: they shove others into traps and run away.  
I laid myself on my bed, normally I would now just go to my Soul Room, others would see me sleeping and I would have my rest and peace to cry and Marik would come over to pull me in his chest, but Yami was gone, I sent him away and that Soul Room thing doesn't work if there is just one Soul, so I had to wait until I would rally fall asleep.

After a few sleepless hours full of tears Ishizu came in.

"Hey brother, we want to make a little Party because you finally got that dark self of yours away!"

"I…I want to sleep, I'm tired."

"Oh okay, than we will make the Party tomorrow!" that's the last she said before she left the room.

See? Know what I mean?

Marik would have heard that I have cried, and that I don't want to make Party, he would have pulled me in his strong arms and on his bare chest with his normal black shirt, he would do just what I would have needed!

And I send him to somewhere from where he can't come and do that.

If I hated the Pharaoh first then I was now like fucking torturing him and drowning him in my tears.

But first I wanted to die, maybe Shadow Realm was like hell and heaven, and if I die I'll see Marik again.

The next days I refused eating and drinking, I wanted to die very slowly and painful because I deserved it.

Most people thought I would just have been ill, but there where one person who knew better.

Ryou came every day, he talked to me, tried to make me eat, but I saw that he was at the same state as I.

He knew the ill feeling, the emptiness if your Yami is gone.

He knew I felt sick and I knew he did also.

So after a while we started crying together or telling us stories about our Yamis.

I told him a few of my first memories with my Yami.

_After Malik's Dad got killed/banned by Marik:_

_I sat into my Soul Room and looked in the mirror on my back, it was full of cuts and bruises. _

_Seeing them made me remember all the pain and I fell on the ground, after a while, laying there and crying, Marik stand in the Doorway, he looked at me sadly, or more, caring._

_Without a word he picked me up and sat me on my bed in the Soul Room, than he sat next to me and pulled me on his chest._

_He stroked my hair and talked to me, he said that he would make the pain go away, and that everything will be fine._

_And he did._

_He got all that pain on himself in order to let it no longer bother me._

_He dried my tears and told me several times to be strong, he stayed at my side in my Soul Room for 3 months, he sometimes forced me out to eat or drink but if I came back he was always there, pulling me in his arms and trying to help me as good as he could._

And Ryou listened, as well as I did, when he was crying about his Yami.

Like I said earlier, he was in a state pretty identical to mine.

Maybe Hikaris just can't live without their Yamis.

That would explain why Ryou was in the same stat of 'I'm-going-to-fucking-end-my-life' as me, without being the one who killed his Yami.

And I felt bad for that to.

But Ryou talked it out of my head, said I wasn't the one who killed his Yami neither was it Marik, Ryou said.

Everything felt better, even the hunger was gone when Ryou was around but in the evening, Ryou went back to his room.

Probably to get himself another cut in his arm.

I wondered if his other friends had ever recognized them, but it doesn't seem like they did.

They only saw a smiling Ryou; they never saw that one I was talking to nearly all day.

That boys soul was cracked into a million of pieces in the time his Yami went (even if he wasn't awake back then), so as mine.

I laid back to my bad and the pain came back.

All pain Ryou held back, or destroyed it by talking to me about it, was building itself up again and got me in his cold embrace.

Cold, the total opposite of Marik's, his skin was practically always warm.

It only felt cold one time.

It was this one time…

_After running out of the thump we looked around…it was dark, my beloved sun wasn't there._

_I was a little sad about it and Marik felt it.  
"It's night little one, the sun will come, tomorrow in the morning." he remembered me, laughing about my fooling._

_Than he took my Hand and pulled me with him, away from my old home under the earth and in my new life._

_A life with just my Yami, my goals, my wishes and me._

_He took me deeper and deeper in the desert of Egypt and after a few hours walking I felt so tired I fell to the sand, sticking my arms and legs away from my body and looked to the stars._

_Marik set in the Sand next to me, looking at me smiling._

"_What?" I asked after a few minutes.  
"Nothing, I just like seeing you happy, it's new."  
I looked at him for a while, in fact I don't know how long I did but I stopped when I realized that it was very cold out here._

_I slung my arms around myself and tried to warm myself up._

_My Yami just smiled, got control and took me into my soul room, what sadly remembered me of my old home, so I went over to my Yamis.  
I have never been inside Marik's Soul Room, I never saw it, but every time I wander out of my own and through the floor of the soul I passed the door of my Yamis room, and I could feel the warmth from the inside._

_This time I stopped in front of this warm door and opened it._

_I was a bit surprised because I had read somewhere that every soul is closed and nobody could go inside, that's why I never tried to get in my Yamis soul room, I thought it was locked but it wasn't, it seems Marik wanted me to come in, so I did and closed the door after my back._

_Then I looked around and I was totally impressed._

_His Soul Room wasn't exactly a Room but a big dessert._

_Sun burned from the sky and heated up the sand._

_Happily I laid down in the sand again and let the sun warm my body._

_I knew before that my Yami was a beautiful and great person with an even greater and even more beautiful soul but this was like heaven._

_I decided to stay here this night, and I did._

_Next day I also woke up at his Soul Room and he was laying next to me._

_I got a strange, bad feeling so I looked nearer at him._

_He was asleep but he seemed to be different._

_I laid a hand on his shoulder and quickly got it back._

_His skin was cold as ice._

_And that was definitely not normal, so I shook him a little to wake him up._

_As soon as he opened his eyes he began coughing._

_I looked at him, helpless because I didn't knew what to do if somebody catches a cold. After a moment I decided to just pull him in my arms._

_After what seemed like an hour, what wasn't even half the time I wanted to hold him, my body was shaken and I had to take control, it was my brother, send out by Ishizu and mum to find me and bring me back, but I knew is loyalty was only mine, so I said him, I didn't wanted to go back and he should come with us._

_And as I thought, he came with me, helped me were ever he could and did everything I wanted._

_After my Yami was healthy again he was a little mad about me deciding this without him but he accepted the argument that I couldn't talk to him because he was ill and sleeping._

Yeah that was the only time his skin was ever cold; when he was ill.

I thought it had something to do with the minimal strength of his body or like this.

Slowly I slept in…with worries about my Yami, how he would feel in Shadow Realm?

**MARIK'S POV:**

I was back … yeah that bastard of a Pharaoh let me go home.

I laid in my Soul Room, to weak to be recognized by Malik but happy to be here.

I would make him recognize as soon as I could, than I would force him to eat and drink and then I would starting being mad at him for betraying me.

But first of all I would sleep.

That was easy, my strength was gone.

I hurt but also felt numb.

Crazy feeling.

I slept in soon, dreamed nothing and didn't move, because it fucking hurt.

**MALIK'S POV:**

I woke up by the feeling of a presence; it was really really week, hardly to recognize.

But if you hope long enough for somebody to come home, you'll recognize if he opens the front door, so I tried it, I tried to get in my Soul Room and it worked.

I was so happy, I run to my Yamis Soul Room and opened the door.

The sun that normally burns like hell was weak.

Reality came over me.

Soul Room always was a representative of the state of it's owner.

Shocked I looked around and saw him laying in the sand.

I went to his place and kneeled next to him and took a look at him.

First I recognized was that he slept.

And then I got shocked.

There was blood, flowing out of his nose and mouth.

And there were bruises, like everywhere.

I put a hand on my mouth and reached with the other for his shirt, I wanted to see how bad it really was.

Suddenly a cold hand took mine and holds it back from the shirt.

"Stop it, if you see that you will just cry more."

I looked at Marik's face, and finally I realized that I was crying like a waterfall.

"But … but…who…?"

"Pharaoh."

I began crying even more.

He rolled his eyes and wiped my tears away.

"Stop crying, it's my pain not yours."

"But I … I sent you to that hell and I'm… I'm so sorry…"

Marik just kept on wiping my tears away.

"Please stop it; it makes me feeling bad for being mad at you."  
I stopped, shocked by that reaction.

"A…Are you very mad at me?"

"I don't know…depends on how good you are hearing to commanding."

"Commanding?"

"Yeah, like this: You are going to fucking eat and drink something now because you look like just bones and because I don't want to die this soon, I'm happy to be out of Shadow Realm at the moment!"

I gave him a kiss on his forehead, than I stood up and took back control over my body.

I soon sat on the kitchen floor and looked for something to eat.

There wasn't very much.

A few fruits, a yoghurt and milk.

And I ate…everything…leafing out the milk…I drunk that, and a bottle of water.

After the 3rd apple my hunger was satisfied, so I stood up, went back on my bad and into my Yamis soul room.

The sun was way brighter and hotter now and Marik didn't lay anymore.

There he sat, at the sand smiling as creepy as he did so often and I loved that picture.

I sat myself in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted all this to happen."

"It's-"

"No, you don't understand, I didn't wanted you to go to the Shadow Realm."  
I began crying, again.

"It's-"  
"I love you and I betrayed you and I would be glared if you would let me die because it would be a rightful punishment!"

He kissed me, I was shocked and he broke up again.

"Would you please shut up now and let me talk?"

I nodded confused.

"It's okay, I forgive you and know you didn't wanted this. I love you too and I just can't be mad at you."

My eyes began shining.

"Really?"

He rolled his eyes and kissed me once again.

I broke up as I felt a killing need of air.

Marik smiled and pulled me into his arms, just to shove me away again hissing.

"Sorry, I forgot that...thing." he said with pain showed in his face.

I looked at him angrily.

"Really now, if I see this Pharaoh once again I'll struggle him."

He smiled.

"Okay, but this time you do it yourself, I don't want to visit the Shadow Realm again."

- The end -


End file.
